Platt's Starport Guide
Platt's Starport Guide, to pierwsza wersja przewodnika do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40107). Podręcznik wydano w 1995 roku i jego autorem jest Peter Schweighofer. Zawartość *Introduction **Using This Book *A Word From Platt Okeefe **Gamemaster Information **A Note on Repairs ***Repair Rules Summary *Space Travel, Regulations and You **Spacefaring Agencies ***Imperial Space Ministry ***Bureau of Ships and Services (BoSS) ***The Imperial Navy and Imperial Customs **Getting Started ***Getting Around BoSS **Getting Where? ***Landing Field ***Limited Services ***Standard Class ***Stellar Class ***Imperial Class **Getting There ***METOSP ***Arrival Procedures ***Departure Procedures **Getting Caught ***Class One Infraction ***Class Two Infraction ***Class Three Infraction ***Class Four Infraction ***Class Five Infraction *Port Haven **Landing on The Beaches **Customs **Commodities **Services **Haven's Water **Technical Hangar **Points of Interest ***Haven's Water Spring ***The Jungle **Adventure Outline: The Hunted ***Adventure ***Episode One ***Episode Two ***Episode Three *Kuat **Kuat Passenger and Cargo Ports ***Traffic Staging Systems ***Inner Kuat Transfer Zone ***Kuat Passenger Port ****The Spacers You Can Meet *****Sergeant Reggis Thine *****Benni *****Captain Dorai *****Benja and Olall Da'aapp *****Starport Domes *****Customs ***Kuat Freight Port ***Imperial Transfer Port ***Kuat System **Adventure Outline: Cover Compromised ***Adventure ***Episode One ***Episode Two ***Episode Three *Gelgelar Free Port **Gelgelar Free Port **Other Docking Platforms ***Fenn's Landing **Customs **Commodities ***Vohis Mold ***Shvash Gas ***Illegal Goods **Services ***Nofre Repair Bay ***Gelgelar Outfitters ***Slippery Gelgelar Eel ***Red Threxa's Boarding House **Points of Interest ***Shrine of Kooroo ***Great Shore Marshes **Adventure Outline: Kooroo Killer ***Adventure ***Episode One ***Episode Two ***Episode Three *Omze's Incredible Traveling Starport **Omze's Incredible Traveling Starport **Customs **Commodities **Services ***Repair Bay ***Con'varra's Datawork Central ***General Quarters ***Futor's Network ***Starboard Broadside Club **Adventure Outline: Lady Felsing's Rescue Plan ***Adventure ***Episode One ***Episode Two ***Episode Three *Byblos Starport Tower 214 **Byblos Starport Tower 214 **A Typical Docking Hangar **Customs **Slave Alien Laws **Imperial Customs Office **Commodities ***Imports ***Exports ***Illegal Goods **Services ***Repair Bays ***Other Starport Services **Point of Interest **Adventure Outline: Byblos Breakout ***Adventure ***Episode One ***Episode Two ***Episode Three *Darknon Station **Darknon Station **Darknon Control **Customs **Commodities **Services ***Repair Bay ***Galaxy Shop ***Van Serai Hotel ***Stormview Lounge **Points of Interest ***Darknon Beacon ***Itani Nebula **Adventure Outline: Into the Nebula ***Adventure ***Episode One ***Episode Two ***Episode Three ***Further Adventures *Kala'uun **Kala'uun **Customs **Commodities ***Imports ***Exports ***Illegal Goods **Services ***Mal'aa's Kitchen ***Bazaar ****Leather Goods ****Ryll Medicines ****Fungus **Points of Interest ***Slaver's Camp ***The Procession **Adventure Outline: Twi'lek Trouble ***Adventure ***Episode One ***Episode Two ***Episode Three Krótkie teksty fabularne: *Port Haven Betrayal *Setting Up Home *The Fellowship of Kooroo *Suspicious by Nature *The Protocol of Gifts *The Tale of Ko'lek and Oo'rha *The Fall of Kala'din *Tru'eb's Story Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne *Platt Okeefe - dane postaci *Last Chance - dane statku (Corellian YT-1300 Transport) *Imperial Space Ministry Captain's Accredited License *Imperial Space Ministry Ship's Operating License *Imperial Space Ministry Bureau of Ships and Services *Sample METOSPs *Port Haven (port) - dane portu *Hallomar - dane postaci *Port Haven - mapa *Port Haven - dane planety *Mister Mxil - dane postaci *Modrol - dane zwierzęcia *Tree Fisher - dane zwierzęcia *Imperial Hunter Probot - dane droida *Kuat Passenger and Cargo Ports - dane portów *Kuat Traffic Staging Systems - mapa *Inner Kuat Traffic Zone - mapa *Kuat Passenger Port - schemat *Kuat - dane planety *Sergeant Thine - dane postaci *Benni - dane postaci *Captain Dorrai - dane postaci *Benja Da'aapp - dane postaci *Olall Da'aapp - dane postaci *ISB Agent - dane typowego członka formacji *ISB Operations Ship - dane statku *Gelgelar Free Port - dane portu *Gelgelar - dane planety *Loro Ecls - dane postaci *Varrik - dane postaci *Slerog Fenn - dane postaci *Gelgelar Free Port - mapa *Brack - dane postaci *Vleen Argoe - dane postaci *Nofre Ecls - dane postaci *Qulo Ecls - dane postaci *Thulls - dane postaci *Red Threxa - dane postaci *Wise Man of Kooroo - dane postaci *Omze - dane postaci *Omze's Incredible Traveling Starport - dane statku (Rendili StarDrive's Neutron Star Bulk Cruiser) *Ne'Chak - dane postaci *Golben - dane postaci *Con'varra - dane postaci *Futor - dane postaci *Broadside - dane postaci *Lady Felsing - dane postaci *Byblos Starport Tower 214 - dane portu *Byblos Approach Vectors - mapa *Lieutenant Vadid Shenvehr - dane postaci *Byblos - dane planety *Byblos Starport Tower 214 - schemat *Byblos Starport Docking Hangar - schemat *Lieutenant Selnia Gergeroe - dane postaci *Doctor Reina Solov - dane postaci *Darknon Station - dane portu *Darknon Station - schemat *Rexis Lovech - dane postaci *Sergeant Nethius - dane postaci *Olev Madak - dane postaci *T'nadar Nadar - dane postaci *Gulek Lohn - dane postaci *Imperial Patrol Ship - dane statku (Modified Corellian Action IV Transport) *Survey Probe Droid - dane droida *Kala'uun (port) - dane portu *Running Through Heat Storms *Kala'uun on Ryloth - schemat *Ryloth - dane planety *Koh'shak - dane postaci *Kala'uun Starport on Ryloth - mapa *Mall'a - dane postaci *Seeker - dane postaci *Z-95 Headhunter - dane myśliwca Credits *design: Peter Schweighofer *editing: Bill Smith *cover design & graphics: Tom ONeill *additional graphics: Steven Brown, Stephen Crane *cover art: Gabor Szikszai, Zoltan Boros *interior color art: Chris Gossett *interior black-and-white art: Tim Eldred, Terry Pavlet, Doug Shuler, Mike Vilardi *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher/treasurer: Denise Palter *associate publisher: Richard Hawran *senior editor: Greg Farshtey *editors: Peter Schweighofer, Bill Smith, Ed Stark, Miranda Horner *art director: Stephen Crane *graphic artists: Brian Schomburg, Tim Bobko, Steven Brown, Tom ONeill *sales manager: Bill Olmesdahl *licensing manager: Ron Seiden *warehouse manager: Ed Hill *accounting: Karen Bayly, Wendy Lord, Kimberly Riccio *billing: Amy Giacobbe Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)